


Beauty and the Cosplayer

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Comic-Con, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey goes to CoruscantCon in order to find famous cosplayer Kylo Ren. She gets distracted by a nervous guy cosplaying as the Beast, matching her costume perfectly.





	Beauty and the Cosplayer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan, or anything else I reference. I'm just here to write the cosplay AU I always wanted to. This story is inspired by art by Nemling. You can find her on tumblr; I recommend checking out her work! This fic is a part of the Drabble Me This prompts on the Reylo fic recs group on Facebook. I hope you enjoy it!

“We should go to CoruscantCon this year!” cried Rose with excitement as the group of friends decided where they wanted to spend their meager earnings.

 

“But that's so expensive. I don't think it's worth it,” said Rey, ever the practical and cheap one of the group. 

 

“I agree with Rey. Sorry, honey,” said Finn to his girlfriend. 

 

“We can just go without them,” said Poe with a wink to Rose, making Finn elbow him. “Who needs them?”

 

“Kylo Ren is going to be there this year,” said Rose, pulling out her trump card.

 

“Never mind. We're going,” said Rey, a well-known follower and admirer of the famous cosplayer who always handmade all his stuff. 

 

Rey hadn't been into cosplay and cons until college, when Finn began dating Rose, a devoted lover of cons and cosplay. They hadn't stopped going to cons since Rose had forced them to go the first time. Unfortunately, by the time that Rey got into cosplay, Kylo Ren was already a huge name.

 

When it was finally the Thursday of CoruscantCon, the four piled into Poe's ancient station wagon. All their costumes barely fit with them and all their food, but they made it work. After finding parking at their nearby hotel and checking in, the four put on their makeup and costumes. 

 

Poe whistled. “Looking good, Rey, er, I mean Belle,” he said appreciatively. “You're going to look great on my arm.”

 

“You clean up pretty well, Gaston,” said Rey as she adjusted her blue and white dress. “You just need to learn to read body language. No.”

 

Poe opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly when he realized that she didn't want or need to be escorted by him; it seemed she hadn't been joking when she said they were still just friends. He gave her distance while she stuck her blue book in her basket and put her red cloak on.

 

“Oh gosh, I'm finally dressing as Mulan!” squealed an excited Rose in battle armor. “It's a dream come true! I'm a Disney princess!”

 

“You look beautiful in anything, but especially this. This is perfect for you,” said Finn, coming out of the bathroom dressed as Shang in his armor. “I think we're ready!”

 

The plan for the weekend was to dress in Disney cosplay all weekend because both Rey and Rose had wanted to. Since they did most of stitching and making of costumes, the guys went along with it. The women had different outfits for each day as their chosen Disney princess, while the men stuck to the same one the whole weekend, content with one flawless costume. At registration, they received many compliments, and had many people hug and take pictures of them. On Friday, Rey dressed in her pink dress, while Rose put on her partly pink dress.

 

Early on, Rey ditched her group. Poe was ever the flirt, and she didn't want to encourage him. Plus she knew Rose and Finn wanted to be alone. Instead, she focused on finding Kylo Ren. He was well-known for being a giant snob and sometimes jerk because he was so good at making costumes, and he only cosplayed as villains. Rey's favorite cosplay of his was Jareth from  _ Labyrinth,  _ while Rose's was Vegeta from the Dragonball series. 

 

After not finding him at any of the panels or main guest rooms, she wandered aimlessly through the halls, looking for the characters he was supposed to be cosplaying as that year, including Loki and Hades. She took solace in the fact that everyone around her loved her dress, and she made several little girls’ day when she smiled and hugged them.

 

Then, she saw something unexpected: a Beast cosplayer. This wasn't some ordinary one, either. He was  _ perfect _ . There was so much perfectly styled fur with the detailed blue suit, and he was gigantic, just like the Beast was. He seemed to cower in a corner as people and children all complimented him and asked for more pictures. Screw Kylo Ren; she was finally going to have a proper cosplay partner.

 

“Beast!” she called, making him and several others around him turn. She could see his eyes through the mask, and they seemed genuinely shocked when she came running toward him with her book.

 

“Where have you been?” she said with a wink as she slid herself into the crook of his arm. “How are we supposed to read together if you keep disappearing on me like that?”

 

A few people made aww noises at her words, and he had to drag his gaze away from her hand on his arm to get words out.

 

“I didn't, ah, didn't know you wanted to read with me,” he finally said after much stumbling, his focus on her as people took many photos of their conversation. 

 

She smiled warmly. “Of course I do. You gave me such a wonderful gift of that library, and I can't thank you enough for it. I'd love to spend more time with you. If you don't mind.”

 

“Mind?” he asked, his voice cracking. “Not at all. Quite the opposite. I'd, ah, love it if we could go read now in fact.”

 

“Then let's go,” she said, pulling him away from the rapidly increasing crowd.

 

They were barely away from the group when she heard him sigh.

 

“Thank you, whoever you are-”

 

“Rey, but you can call me Belle for today and all weekend,” she said with a grin. “Who are you?”

 

“I'm Ben. I love making costumes; yours is excellent. Did you hand stitch all that?” he asked, his eyes on her dress.

 

“Yes, most of it. I've never found a place that loves to see my craft like here,” she said, in awe of many of the people who made their own cosplay. 

 

“I’d enjoy it if I  wasn't petrified of being around so many people. Thank you for getting me away from them,” he said honestly. “Usually there's others around me who help me escape, or there's someone rude I can focus on. They were all just so…. Nice. And normal.”

 

“Just stick with me, and you won't have to worry about that. We'll have to stop for some pictures, of course, but I'm happy to steer us clear of the big groups if you're afraid. Is this your first con?”

 

“First CoruscantCon,” he admitted. “What about you?”

 

“I've been going to cons about five years now. This is my third CoruscantCon. It gets bigger every year, and more expensive as a result,” she said with a grimace. 

 

He chuckled. “Money isn't my issue. That large group ahead of us is.”

 

“Are you better in open areas?” she asked, stopping in the middle of the hall near the entrance to the artists and vendors. 

 

“Yes. Less claustrophobic,” he said, his voice becoming worried. “Why?”

 

“Because I think we won't get through that knot of people without stopping. It's better to strategically stop here, if you know what I mean,” she said, taking out her phone.

 

“But how? No one wants to take, oh never mind,” he said, seeing her turn on the selfie feature of her phone camera.

 

“Cuddle up like you love me,” she quipped, pressing herself against him.

 

“Gladly,” he said, putting a giant paw around her. “Pretty, nice women like you don't normally go for guys like me, even when I'm being pleasant.”

 

“Why? Is there a dark secret you want to share about why you're a beast?” she asked, turning to him and stopping the photo. 

 

“No, not right now. Too many people to discuss that,” he said as he watched a crowd appear around him. “Let's just pose.”

 

“Okay. Just focus on me,” she assured him, taking a few selfies of them.

 

When that was done, the large crowd asked them to pose a few times. Rey gave her camera to someone in the crowd to get the poses, and then she had fun with her new partner.

 

“Let's stand back to back, and then pretend to read together,” she suggested. 

 

He nodded, they made it through the first pose just fine. The second one made him awkward as he tried to find the best place to put her, at least until she just plopped herself in his lap and started to read. For a time, she read from the book. Then, when she looked up at him, she started to talk, but words died away as she saw the look of adoration in his eyes. Instead, she leaned in, and he leaned down. 

 

They were about to kiss when someone yelled, “Just do it!”

 

Ben pulled away self-consciously, and Rey sighed. She was  _ not  _ being denied that kiss.

 

“Beast,” she said softly, “I think there's something in your teeth. Come here.”

 

“What, really? Where - ooof!”

 

She didn't let him finish as she pulled him down to her level and kissed him thoroughly. Eventually, his arms threaded around her waist, and the crowd all roared and gave catcalls as he leaned her over to kiss her properly. When he pulled her up and let go of her, both were panting.

 

He looked a little panicked about it until Rey remarked, “We should do that again. Really soon.”

 

Then he smiled and grew more confident. He helped her up before suggesting they stand arm-in-arm, and then he suggested waltzing together. 

 

“I don't actually know how to waltz,” she whispered. 

 

“Then you'll just have to trust me for once,” he said with a smile. “I promise I do, and it's easy. You'll love it.”

 

She sighed and nodded reluctantly, at least until he held her once more. Then, the world stopped turning as she lost herself in his dark, expressive eyes. She felt small nudges from him about where to step and turn, and she did. Before she knew it, she was waltzing. 

 

“This is, this is-”

 

“Magical?” he suggested with a small smile. 

 

“I was going to say perfect, but magical works. The only way this could be better was if you weren't wearing that mask, so I could kiss you properly,” she said. 

 

His face twisted in pain for a moment. “You don't want to see my face. It'll break this moment. It always does.”

 

“I doubt that,” she said. “We may think we're ugly, but we're not. We're all beautiful in our own way.”

 

“I'm only attractive when I'm in a cosplay,” he admitted softly. “Don't expect to see me otherwise.”

 

Her face fell, but he didn't let it stay that way. Soon, he was telling her funny stories of people's reactions to his costumes, and she was laughing in no time. After that, they decided to move on.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly after that. They took breaks, sitting in quiet places and talking,  and the rest of the time they posed in photos. It wasn't until dinner that the other three of her group happened to see her posing with Ben.

 

“Rey! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you,” cried Poe as he came forward, at least until he saw Ben. “Woah. Never mind. Looks like you found who you were looking for.”

 

“Gaston, join them! Try to steal Belle away from the monstrous Beast,” yelled someone in the crowd.

 

Rey looked up at the ceiling, praying for patience as Poe - the ham that he was - happily joined the couple. 

 

“Rey, do you know him? Want me to get rid of him and threaten him with maiming if he doesn't leave you alone?” asked Ben in her ear protectively.

 

“No, he's fine. He knows I'm not interested in him, but he's going to try to steal the spotlight. Brace yourself; the true actor has arrived,” said Rey with resignation 

 

Ben gave her a look until Poe interrupted. 

 

“Are you two having a lovers’ quarrel? May I offer an alternative to this ghastly Beast? I kill things like him for sport!”

 

“No, Gaston, we are not, and you may not,” said Rey, placing herself between Poe and a slightly disgruntled Ben, her hands clenched and back ramrod straight. “Go find a mirror; you love that reflection of yours more than you love any woman,” she said, making the crowd cheer for her. 

 

Poe looked slightly pissed, as he knew at some level that Rey probably meant it. He let it pass, though, in the name of cosplay and was glad to know why Rey refused him normally. “You barely know him, Belle. He could be using you-”

 

“No, he isn't,” said Rey, putting her arms out before turning and facing the basic stranger. “He's and gentle and kind, and means me no harm.”

 

She touched his face gently, Ben's anger melting at the soft expression she gave him. Poe stood in an accusatory stance, pretending to look disgusted by what he saw. People continued to eat up the scene.

 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have  _ feelings  _ for this  _ monster _ ,” said Poe in a low, dangerous voice.

 

Both Ben and Rey turned on him, Rey's face showing more shock until she realized that he was just quoting every line he could think of from the movie in some way. Ben looked like he wanted to rip Poe apart.

 

“No, Gaston,  _ you're  _ the monster,” she said quietly, making all the women cheer her on.

 

“What, you're just going to let the little lady do all the talking? Afraid of a real man, Beast?” said Poe, trying to get Ben to participate more. 

 

Rey wanted to yell at Poe to stop, for fear of Ben taking it all too seriously. 

 

“No. I'm just going to protect the woman I love,” said Ben, stomping around Rey and stepping toe-to-toe with Poe. In that moment, Poe realized with horror that Ben had been hunching over the entire time, and that he was about to be beat up by a random dude because of a girl. Well, at least this time, he'd be sober.

 

“Bring it, Beast.”

 

“No, wait, don't!”

 

But it was too late. Poe was ready for Ben's first punch, but he wasn't ready for the excellent aim or power packed by that punch. Soon, he was flying onto the ground.

 

He leapt up at once, checking his nose and was pleased to see no blood. Yet. “Is that all you got, Beast?”

 

He shouldn't have opened his mouth. The crowd behind him parted like the Red Sea as Ben stalked toward him, all deadly force and menace. Poe got up just in time to deflect a punch and get a hit in of his own, but that was the only hit he got. A few minutes later, he was on the ground, winded and clutching a bloody nose from several punches and a well-executed roundhouse kick that would have made Chuck Norris proud.

 

“Don't you  _ ever  _ approach her again without her permission,” Ben said angrily. “Get out.”

 

Poe looked appropriately cowed and fearful.

 

“Shang, Mulan, did you bring a towel with you?” asked Rey, motioning for help for Poe. The two came forward at once.

 

As he pulled away, Ben took stock of what was happening around him, and he realized that as Poe grinned triumphantly, it had all been an act for Poe. He immediately felt  _ awful. _

 

Poe, seeing the look of horror on Ben's face, happily took the towel before clapping the left shoulder of Ben.

 

“Look, buddy, it's okay. I've gotten beat up in the name of cosplay before. I just never had it happen where I couldn't stop it. You're pretty good, if a little too serious and protective of her. I get it, though,” said Poe with slight grin.

 

“I'm so sorry. I feel awful-”

 

“Then you can make it up to me by having dinner with the four of us tonight. I want to tease the two of you incessantly. What do you say?” asked Poe. 

 

“I, er, yes, of course, if you really want that-”

 

“Great!” he said before facing his adoring fans once more. “So, who wants some shots of us men together, or of me with Belle?”

 

Ben stood in shocked silence as he posed with Poe, and Rey sidled next to him when the photos were done.

 

“I appreciate the support, but it's not needed. I can take care of myself just fine,” she whispered. “I'm glad you're coming to dinner. Will you take off the mask then?”

 

“No. I'm eating like this, just as you are. That is a prime photo opportunity there,” he said with a little forced bravado before it disappeared. “Plesse?”

 

She chuckled before kissing his cheek. “Fine. You win, for now.”

 

“Beauty and Be-ast, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” shouted Poe with enthusiasm. 

 

Rey laughed as Ben hunched away in embarrassment. “He's not going to stop doing that until you leave us later tonight, just as a warning,” she said.

 

“Thanks, I think,” he said, grimacing and making Rey laugh harder.

 

Dinner was an interesting affair, Ben insisting on taking them out to the restaurant of their no choice. When it was revealed that Rey had always wanted to go to Maz’s, an expensive little place that had the best desserts, Ben forced them to go there at once, not concerned about price. All dined like royalty that night as the four told Ben of their history and how they met.

 

“Rey and I went to high school together. We both worked backstage on the crew in theater productions when we met Poe, the acting king. He became my best friend,” explained Finn. “I'm the prop and lighting master, while Rey makes costumes and is a whiz with makeup.”

 

“I'm a fast learner once I learn there's a need for it,” said Rey. “I'd never put it on myself before high school, but soon I was putting it on everyone.”

 

“And she's great at it,” said Poe. “She's hid so many bruises and cuts on me from football and other sports that I trust her with everything.”

 

“I'm just glad that Rose also loves making costumes, too,” said Rey, bringing Rose in.

 

“Yeah, she's the one who got us into cosplay. Right, honey?” said Finn, leaning over and kissing his girlfriend. “She's got brains and ideas for all our cosplays when we come to these things. We can't go to many since they cost too much, but we make it worthwhile.”

 

Ben was suitably impressed. He stayed next to Rey all night, constantly looking at her for clues among her friends. She never led him astray. When the night was done, everyone prepared to go back to their rooms, the four sharing a room and Ben having a room to himself in the main hotel.

 

“Well, I guess this is good night,” said Rey. “Will I see you tomorrow by chance?”

 

“You really want to hang out more with me tomorrow?” asked Ben in disbelief. “I tell awful jokes, and I'm nervous all the time. How am I fun?”

 

“Because we both like awful jokes and enjoy making our own costumes. You're a nerd who understands me. That's  _ huge _ ,” she said, running a hand across his cheek. “Besides, I'll also be wearing my homemade yellow dress tomorrow. I'd love to have you for a partner again.”

 

“I don't wear the same costume two days in a row. That's a personal rule,” he said, making Rey pause as she tried to remember where she had heard that before. “I have another Beast cosplay, but it's very... different. I've always wanted to dress as him because I get him.”

 

“Then do it!” said Rey encouragingly. “I'm sure I'll love it.”

 

“It's a steampunk version of him, with a mask-”

 

“Oh, that sounds so cool! If I had a prop to match yours, I'd happily join you in it,” said Rey excitedly,  clasping her hands. “I can't wait to see it tomorrow.”

 

“Could I have your number?” rushed Ben nervously, having finally worked up the nerve to ask. “We could text and meet up once we're awake….”

 

“Where's your phone?” she asked, pulling out her own and opening a new contact.

 

They shared numbers, and soon she had Ben Solo's number and email.

 

“I want those selfies you took earlier,” requested Ben. “As well as anything else taken later. I want to remember you by them.”

 

“You bet. Good night,” said Rey with a curtsey.

 

“Good night,” said Ben, bowing before taking her hand. “Are you sure about us?”

 

Rey looked around as he spoke softly. 

 

“To be honest,” confessed Rey, “I'm not very good at letting people in. I'm just excited that I like a guy for once who seems attainable.”

 

“Who wasn't?” asked Ben with some concern. 

 

“Oh, just Kylo Ren. I've been following his stuff ever since I discovered cosplay. I came to this con especially to see him,” admitted Rey, making Ben gulp. “But normally, I don't have interest in many men. I dated a bunch of duds in high school that turned me off. I don't trust easily because of them and my less than stellar home life growing up. But you probably didn't want to know all that-”

 

He kissed her, his hands grasping her tightly as his fake fur made her itch. His death grip and her need to itch, however, were forgotten as he eagerly kissed, and she got lost in it. Soon, he was pressing her against a wall, and she was trying to wrap her legs around his waist, despite her corset and many under layers of skirt.

 

“I want to know  _ everything  _ about you,” he breathed when he stopped kissing her. “Every little detail. I'll tell you more about me tomorrow. Good night.”

 

Rey walked in a daze back to her room, not even caring that Poe continued to razzle her about Ben.

 

“I'll say this much for him,” said Poe as Rey fell asleep. “He likes you a lot. He has good taste. I sure hope he's trustworthy.”

 

“Me too,” said Rey, knowing all too well that she was being swept up in something that could hurt her. However, for Ben, she was willing to take a leap of faith.

 

The next day, Rey woke to a surprise. It wasn't that Poe was showing off; that was normal. What wasn't was that their interactions with Ben from the day before had been put on HoloTube, and they had amassed a quite the following, not to mention questions about who all three were. 

 

“Ben hasn't come out and said who he was; I'd say that's a point in his favor,” said Poe after Rey watched the clip.  

 

“That's good. I wonder if he's seen this,” mused Rey. 

 

“Ask him about it. That'll tell you,” said Poe. “Good luck, Sunshine.”

 

After that, she dressed with care. Instead of doing her hair exactly as Belle had it, she put it in three buns, holding them in place with shiny clasps that seemed steampunk-ish to her. She texted him and found out he wasn't available for another two hours, so she looked for Kylo Ren and checked out panels. Finally, she found Kylo Ren on a panel. She snuck in and sat at the back. She was surprised to notice how similar his voice was to Ben's. 

 

Kylo was dressed as Loki that day, his luscious black hair shown to perfection under the helmet. He seemed different in that panel than from all the ones that she had seen online. He seemed quieter, less combative with the other panelists and people who asked him questions. At the end of the panel, he actually seemed  _ uncomfortable,  _ which was very odd for him. Normally, he was proud and comfortable wherever he was. In that moment, however, he didn't care that he seemed anxious to leave. As soon as the panel was done, he disappeared. 

 

Rey wandered through the con until Ben told her where he was. Soon after, she met him at a little fountain, and he did indeed look different. With his black mask and armor on his arms, he still looked like a beast due to all the fur coming out from under the helmet and black cloak.

 

“Beast!”

 

His inward-looking body language changed dramatically as he looked her way. Soon, he was standing straight and proud, eagerly running toward her. He captured her in an embrace at once, and they were content to let everyone around them take photos as they enjoyed their moment together. 

 

“I missed you,” he whispered. “How did you sleep?”

 

“I dreamed of you all night. I slept great,” she said with a grin. “How about you?”

 

“It was one of my better nights. One of my best at a con,” he confessed. “There's something about you-”

 

“Belle, will you face him head-on, please?” asked a random person.

 

As Ben groaned, Rey smiled and agreed. The rest of the day was much like Friday as they wandered around and alternated between photos and quiet time. At one point, they went into the Artist Alley together, as Ben had found something that he wanted to show Rey.

 

“It's a backdrop,” said Rey with awe.

 

“But not just  _ any  _ backdrop; this is  _ our  _ backdrop,” he said proudly, noting the black sky and castle in the background, while a set of trees framed the rest of the large canvas.  “Shall we?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They took several photos there, but Rey's favorite by far was the one where he sat down on the stone bench, his arms around her waist, and she threaded her arms around his neck as she perched herself on his right leg. Both looked so serious and yet in love, and Rey loved it.

 

As they left the backdrop, Rey remarked, “Did you know we're famous on HoloTube? Someone posted the clip of us arguing with Poe. It's gotten some huge hits.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” he said, trying to appear unaffected. “I'm trying to pretend it didn't exist.”

 

“Well, Poe doesn't feel that way, and you'll see that at dinner,” she replied, making him chuckle. 

 

“Of course not. He's a good actor.”

 

At the end of the day, the two had dinner with the other three again amidst much excitement from Poe, but that time after eating, Ben invited Rey to come up to his room. They had to squash themselves in a tiny, crowded elevator with many other people, and Ben was so relieved when they finally got off the elevator. 

 

“Thank you for telling me awful jokes and distracting me from all of them back there,” he said as he opened his door.

 

She wasn't sure what she was expecting inside, but it wasn't the chaos of color, costumes, and props that she saw in his room. Every inch of the room save his bed had stuff on it. 

 

“I forgot that I hadn't cleaned. We can go elsewhere if this is a problem,” said Ben nervously,  heading back to the doorway.

 

“No, this is fine. I just wanted to know what your intentions for tonight were,” she said, sitting down on his bed.

 

He sat beside her, his head tilting as though he didn't understand. “Intentions? I just wanted to talk more with you. Texting is nice, but this is better.”

 

“Will you take off your mask? Please?”

 

Her earnest plea made him hunch over and look away. 

 

“I'm self-conscious about how I look, Rey. Please don't ask me again. I'm afraid you'll leave me when you see my face,” he said, voice muffled.

 

“Ben, would you please remove that mask? I'd like to kiss you, and I'm not going to kiss your mask. I'll do it myself if I have to,” she said with utmost seriousness, moving closer to prove she meant it.

 

“I can do it myself, thanks,” he said, pressing a button and making the mask hiss as it loosened up. Then, he pulled off the mask, showing a long, ugly scar on the right side of his face.

 

“Is this real?” she asked, sliding her fingers along the scar. “If not, congrats on making it look so good.”

 

She pulled away expectantly, and he sighed.

 

“It's real. I got in a fight with my uncle. We disagreed about the correct career path for me; I won, but at a price. This scar.”

 

He looked down in defeat, and Rey hiked up a sleeve and rubbed at a particular spot on her upper right arm.

 

“It's okay, Ben, I have a weird scar, too. Mine’s from when I ran away from a bad foster parent. See?” she said, showing it off. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Wait, really?” he said brightly, looking at her face full of compassion and then at her scar. “You hid that all day? That's impressive. That's really red, despite being old.”

 

“The magic of makeup is endless,” she said with a shrug. “Now that we've gotten that out of way, can we proceed with the making out?”

 

“Oh yes,” he said, pulling her to him before pressing her down on the bed as he kissed her.

 

They would have continued down that road were it not for a poorly-timed knock at the door.

 

“Ren, are you in there? You've been radio silent again today,” said a nasally male voice. “Ren?”

 

“Is he confusing you for someone else?” asked Rey, not bothering to lower her voice.

 

“No, he's not-”

 

“Kylo Ren, did you actually manage to pick up a girl? Please tell me it's true,” said the smug voice. “Phasma didn't believe you disappearing was because of a girl, but I did.”

 

Rey stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, and Ben hopped off the bed, the secret out. He stormed over to the door as Rey followed, too stunned to say anything. 

 

“As it so happens, yes, I finally met a girl. Currently, you're killing all chances I have with her. Go. Away. Or else,” threatened Ben.

 

The redhead stared at Rey a second before nodding his approval. “Not bad. The hair is off. Good luck.”

 

“Go.”

 

Soon after, the intruder was gone, and Ben closed the door, ready to face his funeral.

 

“You can yell at me all you want for lying to you. I deserve it,” he said, still facing the door. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I'm not mad. Just disappointed,” she replied as she walked away.

 

“That's worse,” he groaned, turning to follow her.

 

“But….why? Why do all that?” she asked, confused more than anything. “Why me?”

 

“Why? Because I'm tired of the image I've presented for so long. I want to do new things, like this. It's not as good or recognizable, though, and I may not continue to do this for a job if I change my look. Or so my manager says. So I do this under my real name, Ben. There's less pressure, too. I was afraid you'd treat me differently once you knew who I was.”

 

“I wouldn't treat you differently. So all this time…. You actually dislike large crowds? You've hid it so well,” she said, sitting on the bed in wonder.

 

He did a double-take when she didn't start yelling or demanding to leave. 

 

“Yes, well, I can hide it, but usually by acting or keeping everyone at arm's length. I hate doing it all the time, especially around normal con-goers. It's nice to just be myself sometimes and see what others do. I've never met anyone as dedicated as me in making costumes until you. I'm in awe of you; I really do want to get to know you,” he said, sitting beside her.

 

“But I'm just Rey, a nobody. You are anything but,” she stuttered. 

 

“You're the most genuine and wonderful woman I've ever met at one of these things. Everyone else is too frigid, fake, or manipulative to be worth my time. I want you, Rey,” he said, taking her hand. “And I swear with all my being that I didn't use you today or tomorrow to get ahead in my career. That was never the point. That's why I haven't posted anything about that Holo.”

 

“I know. I can tell you're being honest,” she said, patting his arm before a thought came to her. “But if you do want to go into doing other types of cosplay, why not use that Holo?”

 

He blinked. “Because my manager threatens to quit if I do. He's the only one who's ever cared about my career-”

 

“But he's limiting you, keeping you from doing what you want! How is that caring?” asked a defensive Rey. “And besides, what about me? I care. It sounds like that redhead does, too.”

 

“Hux does. He'd leave Snoke with me if I asked,” said Ben. “But I don't know….”

 

“Just think about it,” urged Rey. “If this is your job, you should enjoy it. Everyone really loved your outfit today; you could do it. And if you really need help making it more apparent who you are, you could ask me to dress up with you.”

 

“I couldn't ask that of you,” he said dismissively. “You've got a job and friends-”

 

“They have my back no matter what. They'd probably help, too, once they got to know you more. Plus, I work as a mechanic and make costumes for various theaters in the area. I can do that anywhere, take it or leave it,” she said. 

 

“You'd give all that up for me?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

 

In that moment, Rey realized just how far she had fallen for this guy that she had barely known two days. It scared her to think of the magnitude of what she was offering to do for him, but as she looked at him, she understood. 

 

“To be honest, the thought of doing all that scares the crap out of me,” admitted Rey. “But I do trust you. You'd just have to prove that you're all in for doing this, too.”

 

The stress in his body melted away as he absorbed her words, new light in his eyes appearing as a new future took shape. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, his eyes finding hers. 

 

“You're welcome. I think I know how you can show your gratitude,” she said, pulling him toward her, “many times over.”

 

“Happily,” he said, kissing her.

 

His armor had already been removed, and things were just starting to get exciting when Rey suddenly realized that she hadn't gotten a good answer from him yet. She pulled away before moving to the other side of the bed, leaving a bereft-looking Ben.

 

“Rey?” he asked, a hand reaching out to her. “What's wrong?”

 

“What have you decided to do? You didn't tell me. Are we together? I can't, won't do anything with you and get swept up in this without you telling me where we stand,” she said in a small voice. “I could go with you, and then you could just abandon me, like so many others have-”

 

“No,” he said, all lustful thoughts gone as he moved and pulled her into his arms. She barely helped, just sat there and took it, too afraid to move. “After everything we've done together today, I _know_ I'll never abandon you. You're the only way I could make this new career work. I need you.”

 

“Not for long,” she sniffed. “You just need a start. Everyone always leaves-”

 

“I won't,” he said with authority. “I'd sooner let you date Poe than leave you.”

 

Rey laughed. “Fair enough,” she said through laughter. 

 

“And you already know how I feel about you and Poe,” he said, turning her to face him as she laughed more.

 

“Yes, I do. So, we're going to do this? Together?” she asked, some skepticism in her voice even as hope filled her eyes.

 

“Yes,” he said, pressing her against him. “I want to do this with you. Nothing would make me happier. I'll wear my two costumes tomorrow-”

 

“Two?” 

 

“Yes. Hades then the Beast in his first outfit from the movie. We can walk around and see what you think of it. If you like it, we'll check with Poe and see if he's okay with being associated with us.”

 

She snorted. “I'm sure he'll be more than okay being associated with you, but we'll check.”

 

“Right. And a day or two after all this is done, I'll talk to Snoke. Once he is gone, we'll tell the galaxy of our new partnership. I won't let you go,” he said, his grip tighter than anything she had felt before.

 

In that moment, Rey saw a small sliver of the fear he had, that it wasn't just her who was afraid of being alone. He had already admitted that family hadn't been supportive of him; he didn't have much in the way of support. If that was the case, then they were pretty well-matched. 

 

“I won't leave you, either,” she said softly to his chest. “We'll make this work.”

 

He kissed the top of her head and then her neck. One frantic kiss led to another before Rey's hands and face held his.

 

“Ben, we have time. So much time. We don't have to rush into anything right now.”

 

He breathed deeply, seeing the truth in her words. She wasn't going anywhere; she seemed content to just lay beside him and hold hands.

 

“Tell me more about yourself, Ben. I want to know everything,” she prompted.

 

So he did.

 

The next day, Rey wore the red dress from the little-known movie,  _ Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas.  _ Ben went as Hades that morning, proud to have Rey on his arm, but he enjoyed himself more in his second costume. Finn, Rose, and Poe were all shocked when Rey told them the truth, and Poe was happy when he heard what they planned to do.

 

“That's a crazy, big thing you're doing for someone,” remarked Poe as Rey prepared to find Ben after he changed. 

 

“Yeah, it is, but it feels right. I'm not losing anything yet. I'm only gaining. For some reason, I know I can trust him,” replied Rey. 

 

“Good. Good luck out there. Let me know if you need me to step in and play up the love triangle aspect,” he said with a wink. 

 

“Rey, you ready?” asked Ben as he came toward her. In her ear, he asked, “Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“No,” she said,  waving goodbye to her friends. “I was just telling Poe that we don't need him to play a jealous lover again. I'm content with you.”

 

He sighed. 

 

“Besides, the way I see it, I'm finally going to live my life, taking a risk and doing something I really love. I'm excited to share in this adventure with you,” said Rey.

 

“I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
